


Migrains and Belly rubs

by Elemental_sorceress1



Series: Hello Dolly [8]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M, Migrains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-30
Updated: 2013-03-30
Packaged: 2017-12-06 22:28:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/740863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elemental_sorceress1/pseuds/Elemental_sorceress1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint suffers from Migrains.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Migrains and Belly rubs

Steve smiled at Thor when the other man laughed at the story he was telling him of something him and Loki had gotten into as children as they walked into the living room. They had apparently made some visiting king from another realm very angry, and nearly caused a war, they were saved from being punished by the mans wife who had thought they were just adorable and refused to put them down the entire evening.

"Quiet" Phil said softly from the couch, but there was no mistaking the order under the tone.

"What is the matter son of Coul?" Thor asked, not heeding the order and lowering his voice. A whimper sounded from the couch and Phil glared at him.

"Be quiet. Clint has a migraine,” Phil explained, voice still quiet and gentle. Steve and Thor walked around the couch to see Clint with his head in Phil's lap, eyes closed as Phil massaged his temples. Dolly sat on the floor, snout resting on the edge of the cushion, she whimpered softly when Clint groaned his face twisting into a grimace.

"What is a 'Migraine'?" Thor asked, voice softer then it usually is.

"A severe and painful headache" Phil explained, petting Clint's cheek when he groaned again before going back to rubbing at his temples.

"Does he get them a lot?" Steve asked, sitting down in a chair across from the couch, petting Dolly as he passed. It seemed like Phil knew what he was doing, but that didn’t mean Clint got migraines a lot.

"Yes, he's started getting them a few years ago after an accident when a mission went bad" Phil replied, smiling at Clint when he cracked one eye open. Clint closed his eye quickly, grimacing again for some reason.

"He okay?" Steve asked concerned.

"Yes, he just has a sensitivity to light and sound right now, it's always like this" Phil replied, smiling at Steve.

"Isn’t there some kind of medication he can take for it?" Steve asked.

"Yes, he takes it, but it doesn’t always prevent one" Phil replied, looking back down when Clint grabbed his wrist.

"I think I'm going to go take a bath,” Clint told him, Phil nodded helping Clint to sit up before standing.

"Excuse me" Phil said, leading Clint from the room, Clint seeming a little awkward on his feet.

XXX

Phil returned about fifteen minutes later and sat back down in the seat that he had abandoned when Clint had wanted to get up.

"Did he hurt himself? When he was walking he seemed unsteady" Steve asked.

"No, he's just a little dizzy, it happens sometimes" Phil explained. Dolly jumped up onto the couch a second later, rolling onto her back for a belly rub. Phil obliged her, running his hand over her belly, and digging fingers into her soft fur.

**Author's Note:**

> Next chapter will go back to focousing on Dolly. I wanted to establish Clint and Phil's relationship in the series a little more first.


End file.
